Yagura Yukimura
Yagura Yukimura / The 5th Gankage (櫓幸村) Background Yagura was born in Tetsugakure (Village Hidden in Iron) a Village located partly underground (It's named Tetsugakure because the underground walls are reinforced by Iron). He was raised in a Middle Class family, attended the Academy, and worked hard to reach his goals. Young Yagura only wished to be a member of the Tetsugakure Anbu forces. (afk) Personality Yagura is a devoted Kage, though he is not the leader of one of the five great nations, he takes pride in his position as Gangake, and took an oath to protect his village at all costs. Other than his devotion, Yagura is a rather blank slate. He has no personal interests, no friends, and has never had a relationship outside of his family. Yagura locks himself away most of the time, and gave authorization to his assistant (his older brother) to take role as Gankage from time to time, so Yagura can explore, and go on missions with his team. when yagura is not around, his older -and equally powered- brother takes control of Tetsugakure. Appearance Yagura is above-average height, and has long dark hair. Yagura looks the same as Nagato, the only distinctions are his eyes and dark colored hair. (There is also a Weight/Height differense, Yagura looks like young Nagato physically) Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kokuishi Yagura has more Chakra than most shinobi (like shinobi from the Uchiha, and Senju clans) . Their Kekkei Genkai was called Kokuishi, and like the Sharingan of the Uchiha, and Byakugan of the Hyuga, it is a Dojutsu. This Dojutsu allows them to to focus on an object or person from a great distance, up to 12 times that of a normal person, like the Byakugan they gain X-Ray Vision, and like the Sharingan, they can see the opponents movements before they can react. The final ability of the Kokuishi, is Kekkei genkai Transmutation. Most clan members put off using the Kokuishi because it damages their eyes, making it impossible to see (so eventually blinding them) unles they awaken Kokuishi. (When blind their eye sight is restored to 20/20 as long as Kokuishi is active, however this can cause the user to become ill, and die long before their original time. Part I Yagura was born in Tetsugakure and lived in a middle class family. During Part I Yagura became a Chunin, and a tactical Captain. Yagura's rapid success made the Gankage interested in his study, and ordered the Anbu to follow and observe him. He wasn't cold but he seemed ditached from emossion with anyone outside of his family. His first mission, which was to spy on Yorugakure, the mission was a complete success. Yagura did several other Missions as Captain before being Promoted to Jonin at the age of 17. Part II Now a Jonin, Yagura had his own ninja Team. Like Kakashi, he choose a hard training excersize, though the Genin on his team passed easily. The four went on their first mission together the day after they met, which was to locate, and capture a team of Rouge Chunin. He had no doubt that his team could do it, however there was a Jonin named Aoi Rokushōwith the Chunin, and he disposed of the Genin before Yagura could do anything. When he noticed that the Genin were defeated he attacked Aoi, and easily defeated him. The team returned to Tetsugakure, and the Genin were put in the hospital for the month (afk) Trivia *Affiliation: Tetsugakure *Current Ninja Rank: Jounin, Satoosa *Registered Ninja #: Te-01852 *Date of Birth: August 12 *Age: 22 *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Height: 5'08 *Weight: 134 lbs *Blood Type: B- *Favorite Foods: N/A *Least Favorite Foods: N/A *Hobbies: None *Assignments Completed: 47 D-Rank, 52 C-Rank, 60 B-Rank, 51 A-Rank, 33 S-Rank (243 Total) *Chakra Natures: Fire, Water *Chakra Release: Lava, Boil *Ninjutsu: 5 (9.5/10) *Taijutsu: 5 (9/10) *Genjutsu: 3 (7.5/10) *Intelligence: 4.5 (9.5/10) *Speed: 4 (7.5/10) *Stamina: 4 (7.5/10) *Seal Knowledge: 1 (1/10) *Total: 22 (51.5) 'Jutsu' This is not the complete list of Jutsu Fire Style: Grand Fireball Fire Style: Flaming Phoenix Vortex Fire Style: Ember Rain Water Style: Water Prison Water Style: Strong Current Water Whips Water Style: Flourishing Dragon Water Spout (Genjutsu) Jutsu Replacement Character Sheets & Profiles none Reference Toobi